Modern day LOTR
by findabhair
Summary: the main characters souls have been transfered into modern day bodies and are now figuring out who they are and what they can do to stop evil. again. totaly AU. probibly been done b4 but read anyways. please R&R.


Yes just some small refinements, grammar changes and a POV change.  If you read the first version you probably got the idea of what goes on in this chappie.

disclaimer : I *coughcough* own all the characters in this story *coughcough* and *coughcough* I am making billions of dollars from this story *coughcough* and *coughcough* the I have a copywrite *coughcough* and if you belived any of what I just said how high are you? can you still see the ground or are you WAY past that? 

Anyway now to the *revised* story.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Legolas leaned back from his computer great he thought just great I am the supposedly fictional character Legolas.  Damn I'm even thinking of myself as him.  I.  Am.  Not.  Him.  He thought with more force than necessary.  Gandalf probably heard his thoughts or something.  He shivered at the thought of what the ancient man could do the rest of the Istari had vanished in the mists of time.  Gandalf had just blended in.  Its to much to fast he thought.  Why me?  I'm only seventeen.  All I have to do is read the lord of the rings to get a map of my life.  Or to understand the past.  Who would be their though? It might be good to be with people he could talk with. Then he remembered 'Legolas' was proud he didn't confide in depth with anyone.  To take his mind off it he started to list off the ones he knew already would be there Aragon, Borimir, Frodo, Sam, Merry, Pippin, and Gimli.  He really had no idea what any of them would be like he only could remember his first life.  He guessed that the two month camp would be a sort of training time for who knows what. The other main ones would be there too Elrond, Galadreil, Cereborn, Haldir, Faramir, Arwen, Eowyn.  He couldn't remember any more he hadn't read the lord of the rings in a long time.

His father had been thrilled that their son had made it into the summer long 'special skills camp' he thought it was a 'get your life going in the right direction camp'.  Right sure Dad.  He loved his Dad he really did but he suspected Thranduil would be there.  His real father.  What will I say to him if he is there? He though wildly.  "gee ada sorry we missed out on the father son moments, do I still get the kingdam?"  he smiled at the thought of it.  The camp started in a week he was driving to the camp tomorrow.  He figured since his father was leaving for a business trip he would just show up at the camps door.  His Email beeped it was predictably from Gandalf. 

Legolas

I would advise you take the early ferry from Vancouver as the late one will catch on fire.

G

Ok might as well try it he thought though it would mean getting up at about 3 in the morning.  The drive down from whistler would be pleasant that early in the morning only him his motorbike and the road.  

~~~~~~~the next morning Legolas's POV ~~~~~~~~

As Irode down the revelations of what the old man had said were still sinking into my core.   That's why I am the way I am I suddenly thought.  That's why I don't eat much and can walk on snow, that's why I can ski in all weather, that's why I can see and hear so well.  Then another thought struck me, what about Borimir imagine knowing you would die betraying the fellowship.  Or Arwen doomed to lose her father and die of grief when Aragon was gone.  Or Gimli knowing that one of his 'fathers' closest friends would be killed in 'Khazad-dum'.  Another thought struck him as he got on the ferry how old would the others be? Would Aragon and Gimli be his age and the Hobbits younger? Or all the same age?  So it was with his thoughts whirling that he finally reached the gates of the camp.  Of camp River Dale funny he thought only a few people in the world would get the reference to that River Dale, Rivendale.  I Guess Elrond finances the camp.

The gates swung open and he saw a vision of middle earth, then Gandalf stepped out from the building on his left and said "the others are arriving tomorrow they will come early to,  Aragon and Eowyn are here already would you like to meet them?"

My throat when inexplicably dry.  The others like me are here there will be others who are different here. Softly I said "Yes."

Gandalf directed me to one of the buildings and after I'd parked my bike I went in.  Even if I had not known who they were I would have felt it instinctively.  Eowyn and Aragon were discussing what they thought the other would be like.  

"well Eolande I thought you would do tons of fighting stuff and be a total tomboy."

"I do do fighting stuff three kinds of martial arts and fencing and I run a marathon every month but I'm not a Tomboy.  I thought you would be a goody goody two shoes who was really athletic and really smart Aaron"

"well I'm not I umm kinda got suspended just after Christmas but I am athletic and when I try at school I do well."

I cleared my throat softly there heads whipped around. Aragon/Aaron "we were just … oh hi I thought you were one of the adults come on grab a seat.  Did you know we have to use our ancestral names?  Its kind of annoying"

Eowyn/Eolande was looking at me carefully "This is just a guess but are you Legolas? Please don't be offended if I'm wrong."

"yes I'm Legolas my real names Leander though, you can just call me Lee"

"Me and Eowyn were just talking about what we thought the other would be like.  What about you?  What did you think we would be like"

It was the 'Eowyn' that alerted me to the fact that an Adult was in the room.  Predictably it was Gandalf.  "I want you both to meet some people, namely your ancestral parents or guardians.  You will meet the others when the rest of you arrive."


End file.
